This disclosure relates generally to computer-based mechanisms for monitoring activity of a business application, and more particularly to an infrastructure for monitoring local events of a distributed business application.
Business applications, such as Customer Relationship Management (CRM) applications, Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) applications, or Product Lifecycle Management (PRM) applications, usually lack communications necessary to be able to accurately monitor business activity within the application. One comprehensive solution is the Business Activity Monitoring (BAM) provided by SAP AG to monitor workflow events of business impact within an executing business application, and deduce actions if necessary. BAM can span both the applications of an application system landscape as well as the application orchestration layer, i.e. the integration processes.
However, if every workflow event generates at least one message via a monitoring event, the central integration server which performs the monitoring can be overloaded. Accordingly, these workflow events need to be filtered to avoid such overload. There needs to be a mechanism to fire monitoring events upon certain application-specific conditions.